


【Bog X Blue】战后升温

by black_vulture



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, NC-17, 公共场所play, 口活, 被发觉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_vulture/pseuds/black_vulture
Summary: 他们打完一场后去泡酒馆，Blue喝多了，然后一切都不受控制了。
Relationships: bog/blue
Kudos: 16





	【Bog X Blue】战后升温

Blue盯着酒杯里逐渐消融的冰块，酒馆里人声嘈杂，Bog正兴致勃勃地操控着他的黏液手臂从老远的柜台处搬来又一箱酒。好几个黏液团子凑在Blue耳边叽叽咕咕的吵着，它们的鼻息都带着酒气。Blue的脑子承载不了这么多声音，有那么一瞬间处在茫然的状态中。

我们在做什么？喝酒。从什么时候开始的？一场角斗之后。

通常只有在Blue获胜的时候，才可能会有后续活动。Bog的胜利更多导致Blue步履踉跄地去附近医院包扎伤口，给被酸液腐蚀的皮肤上点药水来中和。他真嫉妒Bog的恢复速度。但今天Bog看上去没那么疯，甚至有点迟钝，对付起来不算太困难。Blue赢了，用闪着红光的剑气波将Bog切成几段的感觉很棒。他没受什么伤，心情不错，这个时候适合去喝一杯。

Blue从不忌讳选择陌生人多的地方来放松，他会安安静静地点支烟，享受身边的狂热氛围给大脑皮层的刺激。他忘了每一次自己烂醉如泥后是怎么收的场。

“该你了。"Bog还在他耳边催促着，这个声音把Blue从回忆中拉回现实。

啊，对，他们还在玩着这个愚蠢的游戏。实际上还是Blue提出的，轮流提问，不能回答就自罚一杯。这伎俩只是欲盖弥彰，几乎等于绕着弯子表示“我对你很感兴趣”，但Bog似乎只能理解所有的表面意思。Blue走南闯北的那几年里见过各种各样的人，奇怪的是在与Bog做过各种过分亲近的事之后，Bog的一切对他而言仍是新奇的。

他想了想，“以什么标准选择食物？”

“刚死不久的最好。”Bog舔了舔嘴唇。

“恶心。”Blue评价，他喝了一小口酒，以缓解嗓子的干涩。

轮到Bog的时候，Blue注意到他总会给出一个已有的判断，往往都是对的。Bog不擅长交流，但观察力意外的敏锐。

“你喜欢驾驭那些……危险的东西？”

“毕竟我的身体只是普通人程度，作为角斗士大概算弱。”Blue坦然承认自己的弱点，酒精让人讲起话来无从隐瞒，“我从小接受训练。一开始就用开刃的剑，总是被划伤。Anjin——我师傅说，了解剑的危险之处，才能真正学会用它。他给了我这个，是我目前碰过的最危险的剑，没用顺手时给我留下了很多旧伤。”他颇为着迷地抚摸起冰冷的黑曜石剑身，“但等我学会驾驭它之后，一切就都不是问题了。”

“有道理。”Bog咧开嘴冲他微笑，鲨鱼般的牙齿在酒馆的昏暗光线下闪着冷白色的光，“我也很危险。”

“多谢提醒。”Blue专注地抖落烟灰，然后回问，“那你的弱点是？”

黏液团团们此刻突然逼近了Blue，发出攻击性的咆哮，它们感觉到了威胁。Bog面无表情地唤回它们，举起酒杯一饮而尽，表示无可奉告。对一些有着特殊能力的角斗士而言，这当然是个冒犯的问题。Blue也没期待能得到答案，跟怪物打交道的要领就是心态放好点，永远别指望能平等的互相索取。

Bog再次满上了Blue的酒杯，用的是更高度数的酒。“喝。”他简短的命令道。也许这轮暂时想不到要问的。

Blue啜饮一口，“这什么？恶……”他皱了皱眉，“比刚才的辣。”

“喝干净。”Bog要求他。

Blue这么做了，他扬起脖子吞咽掉那些呛人的液体，然后把酒杯倒放在桌上。Blue没能缓过来，先前几杯酒的后劲发作，他用手背撑住自己的额头。醉意像被太阳晒暖的海水一点点漫上来，放缓了剑客原本敏锐的神经。

“我一直很怀疑。”片刻后Blue开口，他还勉强能说出完整的句子，脸也没红，容易被误以为酒量非常好，“你的血液里是不是有什么......唔......能溶解酒精的成分？你他妈看上去完全就没醉啊。”

Bog很坦诚的点点头。他的动作在Blue眼里产生了重影。

“哈，作弊。”

“你喝醉了吗？”Bog凑近，盯着他的脸。

“只有一点。”Blue很严谨的解释，“虽然醉鬼也会这么说。”

他太能感觉到理智的逐渐远去了，大脑的掌控权交给生理本能。是迟来的战后狂热状态，普遍存在于年轻的士兵之中，有时候在角斗士之间也会有。暴力和性之间存在着千丝万缕的联系，尤其在经历完激烈战斗之后，心跳加速、肾上激素飙升的状态一时无法恢复。如果角斗士本身没有受到重伤或精神打击，还富有余力，他们会紧接着渴望一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来证明自己活着。

Blue少数时候会陷入这样的状态，没有什么是香烟不能解决的。但酒精会改变这个平衡点，它们冰冰凉凉的入腹，唤醒了更为炙热的反应。距离他切碎Bog并没有过去多久，心跳还在怦怦撞击着胸腔。尼古丁的刺激已经不能满足迟钝的大脑，而身体的每一处神经都在一分一秒中变得更加敏感。Bog离他太近了，一般而言，不该这么近的。

“现在，你在想什么?”

Bog的声音在他耳边响起，Blue忘记了这轮本该自己提问。也许Bog察觉到了他的反应，也许他没有。无论如何，Blue无法思考，也懒得掩饰。

手指上仍夹着那根快要抽完的烟，烟头将要烧到指尖。但Blue无暇顾及，他侧身靠近Bog，低声的、一字一句的告诉他答案。

“我想做了。”

他对Bog一直很坦诚。

Bog看着他，将他的躁动和渴求都尽收眼底，然后反应该死的冷静，“前天我吃掉了一个家伙的全部内脏。现在不饿。”显然对他而言，食欲和性欲是一回事。

也许Bog的确只是种构造简单的生物，身体的性状随时能改变，没有固定的肢体和器官。各种欲望和需求追溯到源头只有饥饿，这是维持生存的的基础，一切行动皆由此决定。Blue很清楚自己的要求就是在借着酒劲发疯，被拒绝后他倒后知后觉的有了羞耻之心，“我的提议不是时候，那下回见。”他把烟头熄灭在烟灰缸里，起身准备离开。

Blue摇摇晃晃着，刚站起来就被一股力量扯回椅子上，Bog丝缕状的黏液缠住了他的脚。“坐下！”他不大高兴的低声咆哮着，“我会让你舒服。”

怪胎的行动总是不可预测的。Blue没有把诧异表现在脸上，他来不及思考Bog为什么妥协，得寸进尺的索求就脱口而出，“现在？”

话一出口，他们都沉默了一瞬。酒馆里熙熙攘攘，侍者端着饮品往来于不同的顾客之间，这里是三教九流的聚集地，什么人都会有。Blue的脸颊开始发烫。

Bog先打破沉默，“你想我在这里干你?”他发出叽叽咕咕的笑声，此刻看起来尤为恶劣，“我没意见，但如果你事后反悔，我还得杀掉他们封口。”

“那就换种方式。”

他们的位置在酒馆的角落，灯光和侍者都顾不到这里。厚重的桌布遮挡住Blue的下半身，没有人会发现Bog现在听话地跪在他双腿之间，等待他的指示。

“用你原本的样子……不要黏液。”Blue双手捧起Bog的脸颊，“今天我赢了，所以听我的……你知道怎么做吗？”

Bog没有回答，他抚过Blue的大腿内侧，感受那儿结实的肌肉纹理，相较于剑客其他的身体部位又柔嫩的不像样，没有疤痕也没有茧子。Bog小口的用利齿啃咬那片皮肤，一路往上到大腿根部，再到敏感的腹股沟，肯定会留下紫红色的齿痕。酒精将这种细微的疼痛转化成了酥麻悠长的快感，Blue眯起眼睛闷哼，他已经硬了，甚至再也不能忍受这种慢条斯理的折磨。他的双腿搭在Bog肩膀上，就用脚后跟去磨蹭Bog的后背，催促他。

Bog也许在笑，温热的鼻息引起了Blue大腿内侧的一阵颤栗，终于触碰到他的性器，他从底端开始舔舐，但随后采取了对付大腿的方式对付它，错的不能再错。Blue立刻拧住Bog的脸颊，以拇指抵住最为锋利的那颗犬齿，像教训一条玩闹起来不注意分寸的狗崽子。

“不做这个了，好痛。”Blue说，但沙哑的嗓音毫无说服力。Bog没有动，他固执地盯着Blue的眼睛，讨好般用脸颊蹭了蹭湿漉漉的阴茎，这个画面让Blue的脑子轰的一声炸开，如果思绪能达到高潮，那就一定在刚才发生了。“用舌头。”Blue妥协了。他的心脏跳得飞快。

Bog学的很快。

桌子好像成了一条分界线，桌面以上，新点燃的香烟在空气中安静的燃烧着，烟雾在这个狭小的角落弥漫开，仿佛只是作为掩饰。Blue的神情几乎没有什么异常，潮红的双颊、粗重的呼吸声在酒馆的一堆醉鬼里再正常不过了。唯一会暴露他的只有额头上的汗珠和暴起的青筋。桌面以下，Bog的确很专心的吸吮着，手掌揉弄着他的臀部，紧实的臀肉显然引得他玩心大发。Blue的下半身好像沉浸在温热的水里，分不清是Bog的唾液还是他自己流的水。他软了腰趴在桌上，连从胸膛流淌而下的汗珠都引起一阵痒意。舒服到可怕。

酒精、尼古丁、Bog的口腔，它们造就的电流飞快窜过Blue的神经，他抬起右脚抵在Bog背上，连脚趾也崩溃地蜷缩起来。Blue的喘息声开始夹杂着细小的呻吟，这引来了邻桌几个人的侧目而视，他们的眼神从疑惑——看到Blue被汗水浸湿后饱满而光洁的胸膛之后——转为贪婪，酒馆里的野战并不少见，没有人愿意多看，但带着利剑的角斗士，强悍又俊美，显然足够引起某些人的渴望。

Blue没有注意到。他怎么可能有余力注意的到。快感如潮水般一阵阵撞击他的身体，已经达到了难以忍受的程度。他不由自主把Bog的头往下按，挺腰，想将自己更多的送进Bog的口腔。Bog吞吐的动作明显停滞了一下，被抵到咽喉深处并不舒服，他颇为恼火地按住Blue的腰，从舌尖延伸出的一缕黏液钻进了正分泌着前液的小孔，Blue全身一颤，酸麻感从下腹传来，让他的呻吟变成啜泣，“你他妈在干什么?””他发着抖试图推开Bog的头，“太过了......呜......”

但Bog开始得寸进尺的攻城略池。野兽行事永远毫无章法，在Blue自以为能驾驭时故作乖巧，而在不加防备时就露出了凶恶的本性。太深了，那是完全不该被侵入的地方，Blue的大脑一片空白，失禁般的快感一阵阵涌上来将他逼上顶峰，又因为禁锢而摔下，那感觉甜蜜且令人绝望。

“放开......”他哀求，失去了平时全部的镇定和理性，“我快要......”

累积的全部快感在Bog抽出舌尖的那一刻溃决了。Blue有一瞬间失去了全部意识，汗湿的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他没能来得及推开Bog。回过神时，Bog已经将他射出的浊液尽数舔食干净，没有半分不满，耐心的令人意外。Blue仰起头靠在椅背上喘息着，醉酒中的高潮令人疲惫，他完全是一副毫不设防的模样，可能会给人一种能够染指和侵犯的错觉。邻桌一个人已经拉开座椅向这边走来，蠢蠢欲动，别有企图。遗憾的是他们没认清伏在剑客腿间的怪物。

Blue的脑子昏昏沉沉着，他的腿还在发软。Bog已经站起来，牢牢地挡在Blue与来人之间。他拍了拍Blue潮红的脸颊，几乎是强硬地把他从座椅上拎起来。

“该走了。”Bog简短的命令道，“到外面等我。”

Blue还没反应过来，“你——”

“有一件小事要解决。”

以角斗士的体质而言，新陈代谢速度比常人快，Blue靠着酒馆外的电线杆，被午夜的凉风吹过一阵子后，他重拾了些许清醒。酒馆里传来巨大的打砸声，片刻后随着骇人的惨叫，开始有仓皇的客人夺门而出。

Blue点燃了一只香烟，缓慢的吞吐烟雾。他一点也不担心Bog，只是等待。等这根香烟被抽完后，街道完全回归死寂，Bog不知何时已经走出了酒馆，他在地面上踩出一串热气腾腾的血脚印，然后安静的蹲坐在Blue身后，像条温顺的大狗。怪物看上去最无害的时候，就最难去揣度。

“......谢了。”Blue说。Bog做了多余的事，这会让关系变复杂。从两个角斗士的相遇开始，再到对手与对手的缠斗，再到近乎同伴——远没有那么友好不设防，但更亲密，现在则无法说清。平心而论，Bog不是他认识最久的，也不是他觉得最好的人，但的确带给了他最多的感受，包括好的和坏的、肉体和精神上。 我早就猜过我会对你上瘾的。他想。

“我之前一直在流浪，满世界跑着接任务，没什么特别的目的，没什么要去的地方。”Blue开始漫无目的的叙述，“目前加入了爆裂十字军。但最近局势很乱，能待多久也说不定。”他告诉Bog各种关于自己的事情，但从来不问Bog从哪里来，会到哪里去。

他的手腕突然被Bog拉住，尖锐的疼痛传来，一小滴来自Bog的血液咬破了他的腕内皮肤，发出尖细的笑声，迅速钻进伤口，火辣的微痛感随即丝丝缕缕地蔓延到Blue的全身。

“我如果想找你，那我会找到的。”

Bog的声音在他大脑内部响起。 

The end.


End file.
